<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the pleasure of your company by spiralpegasus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954244">the pleasure of your company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralpegasus/pseuds/spiralpegasus'>spiralpegasus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Suggestive Themes, dimitri and felix are in love, implied desk sex, vaguely horny but fades to black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralpegasus/pseuds/spiralpegasus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the King of Unified Fódlan involves a lot of paperwork, which is something Dimitri struggles with. He asks Felix for help, because clearly being alone in a room with his lover is going to lead to productivity. (It does not.)</p>
<p>Or, a spectacularly failed attempt to do paperwork by King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Duke Felix Hugo Fraldarius, featuring Felix with his hair down and tender scar kissing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the pleasure of your company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was digging through my docs and i found this old piece that i'm actually rather fond of!!! it was originally a secret santa exchange gift for a friend! i care dimilix very much.... it's short and there's not a lot to it but hopefully it makes someone smile hehe</p>
<p>tiny warning for period-typical ways of referring to mental illness - it's from dimi pov and he refers to his episodes of bad mental health as "fits," though there isn't rlly any judgment or negative associations w/ it and it's only a brief mention!</p>
<p>the title is actually intended to be from the f+tm song no choir bc it makes me... very emotional for postwar dimilix!!! "but the loneliness never left me/i always took it with me/but i can put it down in the pleasure of your company".... aaah.... it's a bit pretentious for a silly tiny oneshot of dimilix being silly and in love but i have a lot of Feelings ok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re wearing your hair down today,” is the first thing Dimitri says when he sees Felix.</p>
<p>Felix scowls. “I couldn’t find a hair tie,” he says, which makes Dimitri’s face turn a little sheepish. He clearly remembers fumbling with Felix’s ponytail last night and tearing the strip of leather clean in half in the process.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Dimitri says, which isn’t an apology, but is at least an acknowledgement that it’s his fault Felix is going to have to deal with hair in his face all day.</p>
<p>Felix rolls his eyes, but the way he bumps into Dimitri’s shoulder on his way into the office is affectionate. “You needed my help with some paperwork?” he prompts when Dimitri continues to stare at him.</p>
<p>“Paperwork!” Dimitri exclaims as if jolted from a trance. “Yes. Paperwork.” He closes the door to his office behind him as he follows Felix into the room. <em>Paperwork</em> is perhaps a kind word for the state the desk is in. There are papers scattered all over its surface. Crop yields. Trade agreements. Letters of all kinds, opened and unopened. </p>
<p>Felix scoffs at the mess, nudging an envelope with a distasteful finger. “Do you require my assistance, or a maid’s? You’ve made quite a mess of this place.”</p>
<p>“Some of the handwriting is… difficult for me to read,” Dimitri says weakly. “When my head begins to ache, I move onto another.” And another, and another, is what goes unsaid.</p>
<p>Felix’s ever-sharp gaze lands on him. “You still get your headaches?”</p>
<p>“Not—not like that,” Dimitri is quick to assure him. Not the kind of headache that comes with his fits. “It is only that… having half my vision does not lend itself well to hours of reading at a desk.”</p>
<p>The line of tension in Felix’s shoulders slackens somewhat but does not vanish. He brushes some of his hair behind his ear, and Dimitri follows the movement, enraptured. He doesn’t normally see Felix’s hair loose unless they’re in bed together.</p>
<p>“Sit,” Felix encourages him, kicking out the desk chair. Dimitri swallows – they’re not in bed together, they are here to do <em>paperwork</em> – and sits. Felix perches on the desk, one leg slung over the other, his foot nearly bumping against Dimitri’s shoulder. Lazily, Felix picks up one of the loose sheets and begins to read it aloud. “His Most Honorable Majesty, King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd—” He snorts and tosses the paper back onto the desk. “Sniveling sycophants.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Dimitri says absently, his eyes trained on Felix’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Ah. Crop yields from the Galatea territory.” Felix flips through this set of papers, vaguely interested. “Seems they’re doing better than they were. The funds and manpower you sent are helping.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Dimitri’s eyes wander up Felix’s thighs and follow the ribbing of his sleeveless sweater. When Felix moves his arm, his pectoral muscles shift beneath the fabric, and Dimitri swallows.</p>
<p>“Ingrid’s father sends his regards,” Felix continues. His lip twists downward in an expression Dimitri should not find as attractive as he does. “As well as a reminder that his daughter’s hand is still on offer.”</p>
<p>This, at least, removes Dimitri’s eyes from Felix’s mouth. “Ingrid has no interest in marriage, let alone marriage to me,” he says with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Not to mention your hand is thoroughly <em>occupied,”</em> Felix adds, nudging Dimitri’s wrist with one booted foot.</p>
<p><em>Not right now, it isn’t,</em> Dimitri thinks, half-wild. He wants to run his hands up Felix’s thigh, feel the way Felix’s corded muscles move beneath his skin. He wants his lips on Felix’s lips, wants Felix warm and pliant underneath him. <em>But I certainly would like it to be.</em></p>
<p>“…You’re not paying attention to a word I’m saying, are you,” Felix says. Has he been talking? Dimitri meets Felix’s eyes, guiltily realizing his gaze had drifted once again to Felix’s legs. Felix snorts, sliding off the desk to straddle Dimitri’s lap instead. “You’re insatiable.”</p>
<p>“For you?” Dimitri grips Felix’s hips, thumbs digging in above the jut of his hipbones. “Always.”</p>
<p>“Let’s make it quick,” Felix breathes against his lips. “We have a lot of work to do.”</p>
<p>And he kisses Dimitri before Dimitri can respond.</p>
<p>Kissing Felix is warm and familiar and comforting, and Dimitri sinks into the kiss almost as soon as it begins, letting Felix take the lead with his tongue. His hands tighten on Felix’s hips, and he’s rewarded with a low moan into his mouth.</p>
<p>Felix pulls back, breaking the line of saliva connecting their lips with a hasty thumb. “Come on, then,” he whispers, eyes bright, a teasing smirk curling up the corners of his lips. He seats himself back on the desk, and Dimitri rises to stand between his legs, crowding back in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“Your shirt,” Dimitri gasps between kisses, sliding his hands up beneath the fabric to hold desperate handfuls of Felix’s warm skin. “Take off—”</p>
<p>“Demanding,” Felix grunts, but pulls back just enough to slide his shirt over his head. His loose hair tumbles around his naked shoulders, and Dimitri moans aloud as he pushes Felix down to lie flat against the paperwork still scattered on his desk.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, latching onto the side of Felix’s neck to mouth wet kisses against his sensitive skin. Felix’s hand flies up to grab Dimitri’s hair, giving it a harsh tug.</p>
<p>“Don’t—don’t flatter me.” Felix squirms on the desk, clearly trying to turn over onto his stomach; Dimitri slides his hands under Felix and flips him over easily. “Just—this is what you wanted, right? Hurry it up.”</p>
<p>The tips of his ears are red. Even now, a compliment is all it takes to fluster him. Glad Felix can’t see his amused smile, Dimitri runs reverent fingers across Felix’s scarred back.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” he repeats, thumbing one of the newer ones, still red instead of faded white.</p>
<p>Felix hides his face in his folded arms, pressing his forehead against the desk. “Coward’s scars,” he mutters.</p>
<p>“No.” Dimitri leans forward, pressing his lips against one of the largest, angriest ones, and feels a ghost of the fear that gripped him when he witnessed the original injury. His hand sneaks under Felix’s torso to tweak one of his nipples, and he delights in the resulting gasp. “A Shield’s scars.”</p>
<p>“Most people in Faerghus wouldn’t say that, looking at my back.” Still, Felix’s voice shudders as Dimitri tongues across the map of old injuries. “You don’t get scars on your back unless you’re running from battle or getting flogged.”</p>
<p>“You got this one protecting me,” Dimitri says softly, running a thumb across a deceptively thin white mark that bled and bled and bled when it first pierced Felix’s flesh. “You threw me to the ground, and let the axe cleave you nearly in two. You called my name.” His hands wander from the scar to dance across the soft bumps of Felix’s ribs, reveling in the feel of Felix’s flesh, warm and alive beneath his palms.</p>
<p>Felix whines into his arms. “Stop it.”</p>
<p><em>“Dimitri,</em> you screamed.” Dimitri presses his lips to the scar, feather-light, then bites the flesh right next to it. Felix squirms beneath his teeth. “Not <em>boar.</em> Not <em>Your Highness.</em> Dimitri.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t—<em>ah,”</em> Felix breathes as Dimitri starts to suck a mark onto his skin. “Wasn’t gonna just let you get yourself killed—”</p>
<p>“Even though I was ready to die in pursuit of my revenge.” Sliding his hands up Felix’s torso, Dimitri moves upward to kiss the back of Felix’s neck. He shifts his hips forward, moaning as the hard line of his clothed cock presses against Felix’s ass. “You protected me. My brave Shield.”</p>
<p>“Dimitri—” Felix’s voice cracks, and Dimitri is close enough to Felix’s face to see the tears beading in the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>“These scars mean you survived,” Dimitri whispers into Felix’s ear. He presses his weight down onto Felix’s back, just enough to let him feel it – the heaviness, the warmth, the way Dimitri doesn’t want to let him go. “And so, I am grateful to every one of them.” One of his hands slips under Felix’s belly, tantalizingly close to the waistband of Felix’s pants but moving no further. When Felix whines and bucks, Dimitri teases him by removing his hand entirely. </p>
<p>Felix waves a hand over his shoulder without lifting his head, as if trying to swat Dimitri away but unwilling to show his face to do it. “You tease. You <em>sap.”</em></p>
<p>Catching Felix’s wayward hand, Dimitri brings it close and presses a lingering kiss to the pulse point of Felix’s wrist. “I love you,” he responds simply. He’s hard against Felix, but it’s not urgent – Dimitri’s cleared his schedule for the day, and he has all the time in the world to take Felix apart.</p>
<p>Felix peeks out from the cradle of his arm, face flushed, tears on his eyelashes. He’s the most beautiful thing in Dimitri’s world, especially when he whispers, “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u so much for reading this silly little thing!! i hope you enjoyed it!! ;0;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>